Une surprise d'Albus
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: C'est la 7ème année d'Harry. Voldy a était vaincu et le calme est revenu. Tous pensent pouvoir passer une dernière année dans le calme, mais s'était sans penser aux idées farfelues de leur directeur.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Alors voici une nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à écrire une suite (Oui elle est nulle.) Mais ce serait bien que vous laissiez quelques reviews. (Arrete de raconter ta vie et passe aux choses sérieuses!) Ok, ok.

Note 1 : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais à l'auteure de génie qu'est J.K. Rowling.

Note 2 : Albus, Severus et Sirius ne sont pas morts. (Ouais elle trouve que c'est trop triste sans eux.)

Note 3 : Je n'ais pas de Béta ni personne pour me relire, alors désolé d'avance car je fais pleins de fautes d'inattention.

* * *

Aujourd'hui lundi 1er septembre à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard une nouvelle année commence. Voldemort enfin six pieds sous terre et y restant pour plusieurs millénaires au moins, le calme est revenu. Harry et ses amis ainsi que Drago et tous les élèves de septièmes années croyez donc pouvoir passer leurs Aspics en toute tranquillité. Seulement leur directeur qui entre nous, doit avoir perdus plusieurs cases, en avait décidé autrement. Explication.

Dans la grande salle après la cérémonie du choixpeau pour les premières années.

« Mes chers élèves bienvenus à tous à l'académie Poudlard. Je suis impatient de voir quelles surprises vous attendront au cours de l'année. Les matchs de Quidditch débuteront dans un mois et demi et les sélections pour les places dans les équipes se feront mercredi soir pour les griffondors et les serpentards et samedi pour les serdaigles et les poufsouffles. Mais avant de passer à table, j'aimerais offrir aux sixièmes et septièmes années leur surprise. »

A ces mots le discours inécouté du directeur fut plus qu'intéressant. Et un brouhaha commença à s'élever dans la grande salle. Les premières années jusqu'aux troisièmes années étaient tous jaloux que leurs aînés aient une surprise et pas eux. Mais les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années connaissant trop bien leur directeur se sentaient plus désolé et compatissaient pour eux. Quant aux sixièmes et septièmes années ils n'attendaient que le vieux fou (surnom donné par Drago Malfoy, mais finalement repris par tous. Même Harry et ses amis) leurs donnent leur sentence.

« Vous avez tous fourmis d'innombrables efforts. Non seulement vous avez étudié avec sérieux mais la plupart d'entre vous ont participé à la guerre contre le lord aujourd'hui déchu. La guerre a apporté beaucoup de malheurs et beaucoup d'entre vous ont perdus des proches. Occupez par toutes ces tragédies vous vous êtes enfermés sur vous-même et avez fini par vous éloigner de vos amis. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il m'ai venu cette idée. »

Un coup de baguette et quelques secondes plus tard une colonne sortie du sol devant le directeur. Sur celle-ci était posée une coupe. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

« Voici la coupe utilisée lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai changé les sortilèges et mis le nom de chacun d'entre vous. Une fois que j'aurais lancé un autre sortilège, des morceaux de papiers avec le nom de deux personnes en sortiront. Ainsi chaque binôme créé sera liés. Je tiens à vous préciser que la coupe lie deux personnes seulement si elles sont compatibles à plus de soixante pourcent. Il y aura surement des binômes inattendus mais s'il vous plait oubliez tout ce que vous croyez sur l'autre, si la coupe vous mets ensembles c'est que vous êtes fait pour être ensembles. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne serais pas étonné de voir des couples se former suite aux binômes. »

Maintenant les dernières années en étaient sur. Ils étaient dans la merde ! Et jusqu'au cou !

« Arrêtons mon monologue et passons à ce que vous attendez tous ! »

Dumbledore lança un sort à la coupe qui s'illumina d'un joli rouge orangé chaleureux. Aussitôt un morceau de papier s'envola de la coupe et fut rattrapé par le directeur.

« Monsieur Boot et Mademoiselle Bones ! »

Apres plusieurs exclamations le directeur attrapa un autre morceau de papier.

« Monsieur Harper et Mademoiselle Greengrass ! »

Les binômes se firent petit à petit. Des duos de personnes qui étaient amoureuse de l'autre et connu de tous sauf de l'intéressé exemple de Ron et Hermione. Des binômes plus inattendus comme Seamus et Blaise et d'autre qui promettaient de l'action exemple de Dean et Cho. Maintenant il ne restait plus que six jeunes, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy, Drago et Harry.

« Monsieur Londubat et Mademoiselle Lovegood ! »

Les deux intéressés étaient plus que content puisque depuis la fin de la guerre ils étaient en couple.

« Maintenant passons aux deux derniers binômes. »

La logique voulait qu'Harry soit avec Ginny et Drago avec Pansy, puisque le premier avait eu une relation avec la deuxième et que Pansy était fiancé à Drago. Seulement les deux ennemis avaient un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Mademoiselle Weasley et…Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Et le dernier binôme est donc, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy ! »

Suite à l'annonce un silence de mort s'installa dans la grande salle. Tous se demandant quelle réaction allé avoir les deux princes de Poudlard.

« Maintenant je vais lancer le sort qui vous liera à votre partenaire. Ainsi chacun pourra ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Ou plutôt c'est l'émotion que ressentira le plus fort l'un des deux que pourra ressentir l'autre. »

Une fois son explication terminée il lança le sortilège qui partit sur les premiers binômes et continua en suivant l'ordre du vieux fou. Terry et Susan furent surpris lorsqu'ils sentirent un lien se créer entre eux. Un mal de tête attaqua Ron lorsque les pensées d'Hermione furent entendus (n'oublions pas que c'est la dernière année et que les contrôles ne sont plus que dans 10 mois !). Et ainsi de suite. Mais plus le sort s'approchait du dernier binôme plus les élèves prirent peur. Harry avait dressé une sorte de barrière de magie rouge autour de lui et Drago avait fait de même. Seule la couleur changée, d'un vert serpentard. Leurs amis respectifs essayaient de les calmer.

« Harry tu ne devrais pas créer cette barrière. »

« Et pour quelle raison Hermione ? Je ne tiens pas à être « lié » à Malfoy ! »

« Ça je l'ai bien compris. Mais on ne sait pas quelle réaction aura le sortilège lorsqu'il atteindra vos barrières magiques. »

« Et bien je prends le risque. Et puis je suis sure de pouvoir vaincre un tel sort. Mes pouvoirs magiques ont étaient doublé depuis la mort de Voldy. »

Et à deux tables de là.

« Drago tu ne devrais pas… »

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire Blaise ! Tu es peut être content d'être avec l'autre lion mais je préférerais encore être en binôme avec la sang-de-bourbe qu'avec le sauveur ! »

« Mais tu…. »

« Non je ne veux pas t'entendre. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lançais à Finnigan. »

Et lorsque l'on vit le sortilège ce diviser en deux et partir sur leurs barrières tous retinrent leur souffle.

Le sortilège sembla combattre leurs magies puis fit un bond en arrière et celui de Drago frappa la barrière de Potter et celui d'Harry frappa celle de Malfoy. Une réaction en chaîne ce fit et les barrières magiques des deux princes changèrent de couleur et explosèrent en milliers de paillettes dorées, rouges, argentées et vertes.

« 'Ry vieux ça va ? Au putain ! »

« Ron surveille ton langage. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui….oh merde. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tiens Harry. »

Ginny tendais un miroir de poche. Voyant les regards surpris de ses amis, le griffondor se demanda ce qu'il avait. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui dans le miroir il comprit. Premier plus du sortilège, Harry avait maintenant son œil droit vert émeraude et son œil gauche d'un beau bleu/gris. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête il tomba sur le visage de Malfoy et vit que lui aussi avait le même problème. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir, quelque chose de bizarre se produisit et le brun ouvrit soudain les yeux tout en faisant un bon en arrière.

« Harry, est-ce que ça-va ? »

« Hermione je vais péter un plomb. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lorsque je ferme les yeux je vois ce que Malfoy voit. »

Soudain de l'autre côté de la grande salle on entendit un cri.

« Par Salazar ! »

Harry se retourna vers le blond et croisa une nouvelle fois son regard.

« Je crois que Malfoy vient de s'en rendre compte lui aussi. »

Le repas ce termina rapidement. Les binômes se rejoignant tous pour ce parler à l'exception des deux princes. Les préfets eurent une petite réunion puis ils guidèrent les premières années jusqu'à leurs salles communes respective. C'est un Harry fatigué et aussi un peu dans le brouillard qu'Hermione et Ron rejoignirent sur un canapé à l'écart des autres.

« Tu tiens le coup vieux ? »

« Malfoy nous a dit que… »

« Oui Hermione je sais. Il vous a dit que, je cite : « Le débile de survivant qui vous sert d'ami ne servait à rien. Et que pour une fois que ces talents de sauveur aurez été utile il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence d'en faire le spectacle. »

« Comment ?! »

« Simple. J'avais les yeux fermé depuis que je me suis assis. Et j'ai découvert qu'en plus de voir ce que voit Malfoy, je pouvais entendre ce qu'il entend en me concentrant un peu. »

« Et bien on dirait que la barrière que vous aviez créé n'a pas servi à détruire le sortilège de Dumbledore mais plutôt à l'amplifier. »

« Merci Hermione j'avais compris. En attendant je ne sais pas vous mais moi je vais dormir. »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Harry parti se réfugier derrière les longs rideaux de son lit. Malfoy avait eu la même idée et ils eurent donc la chance de ne pas voir dans les yeux de l'autre.

* * *

Et voila, alors vos impressions?

(Ne soyez pas trop méchant avec elle sinon elle va encore déprimer. Et avec elle ça veut dire, arrêt de lecture de fanfic et visionnage d'animé).

En espérant écrire une suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne le crois pas moi-même, mais si, j'ai réussi à écrire un nouveau chapitre! (Elle a de l'inspiration en ce moment.)

Je remercie lionne91800, Guest, brigitte26, Demlone et kytiara pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je remercie aussi Raspoutine66, les reviews négatives où ceux qui les postes expliquent ce qui ne leurs plait pas sont intéressantes pour les auteurs. Elles permettent de s'améliorer. (Oui elle est maso sur les bords.)

En tout cas j'espère cette suite vous fera plaisir!

**Note 1 :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Par contre l'histoire est à moi.

**Note 2 :** J'ai oublié de dire que Fred et George étaient vivants eux aussi et que les parents de Drago l'étaient également et qu'ils étaient du côté de la lumière. En faite il n'y a que les plus méchants qui sont morts. (Vous vous rendez compte comme elle est compliquée?! C'est un calvaire de l'avoir!)

**Note 3 :** Voila que je fais mes trois points comme dans la fic **L'amour en trois points de Roxanne33 .**

Bref bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tranquillement. N''entendant rien ou ne ressentant aucune émotion étrangère, il pensa que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ou encore une farce lancé par Malfoy. Alors qu'il allait se lever de son lit douillé il ressentit une onde de magie lui traverser le corps puis une émotion de calme et de tranquillité se répandre. Et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux il vit un lit avec des rideaux verts et il eut un long soupir.

« Merlin, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Je suis vraiment lié à Malfoy. »

Son sentiment de contrariété étant plus fort que la tranquillité du serpentard, se fut au tour de celui-ci de ressentir l'émotion du griffondor.

« Par Salazar, Potter sort de ma tête ! »

POV Drago

Sérieux je suis maudit ce n'est pas possible autrement. D'abord l'autre connard de mage noir, puis Potter qui a failli mourir stupidement face à lui. Et maintenant que le calme est revenu, le vieux fou ce mets à nous lancer des sortilèges graves chelou. Moi qui m'étais dit que j'arrêterais de faire chier le survivant, comment je vais faire si il rentre dans ma tête toute les 5 minutes ? Et encore heureux qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées ! Il se demanderait s'il ne s'est pas trompé de caboche. Et oui le grand Drago Malfoy n'est pas hautain lorsqu'il se parle à lui-même ! Bon aller, il faut que je me prépare sinon je serais jamais à l'heure.

Fin du POV

Et c'est avec une humeur affligée que les deux princes entrèrent dans la grande salle.

« Aller Harry ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Oui tu es lié à Malfoy mais vous n'êtes pas dans la tête l'un de l'autre ou vous n'avez pas échangé vos corps. »

« Heureusement Hermione, mais ressentir ses émotions est déjà beaucoup crois-moi. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai plus de chance que toi ? Je te signale que moi je suis lié à Ron ! Regarde-le. »

Hermione montra leur ami du doigt. Il était en train de saliver devant les différents plats que composé le petit déjeuné d'aujourd'hui.

« Imagine un peu à quoi il pense. Manger ! Hum ces gaufres ont l'air délicieuses ! Et ses muffins au chocolat, un délice ! »

« D'accord je compatit. »

« Merci. »

« N'empêche le vieux fou est un cas désespéré. Personne n'a pensé à le mettre en maison de retraite pour sorcier fou ? »

Malfoy qui était entré juste derrière Harry et ses amis.

« Je suis rarement d'accord avec vous les lionceaux, mais là je suis du même avis que Potter. »

« Drago t'es malade ? »

« Non Blaise. Sérieusement, il faudrait se venger du vieux fou. »

« Et je pari que tu as déjà un plan non ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Comment le sais-tu Potter ? »

« N'oublie pas que je ressent tes émotions. Et au moment où tu as parlé une forte émotion empressée mêlé à de l'impatience m'a traversé. »

« Et tu ne comptes pas m'empêcher de faire une crasse à ton cher directeur ? »

« Et non Malfoy. Je me propose même pour t'aider. Alors cher serpentard, es-tu d'accord pour faire une trêve le temps de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au vieux sénile ? »

« Intéressant ce que tu viens de dire Potter. Et je suis d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre le temps de la revanche, cher griffondor.» Répondit le blond avec le même sourire en coin.

Et ils partirent chacun vers leur table. Leurs amis respectifs et les élèves ayant suivis leur échange par contre ne bougeaient pas d'un cheveu.

« Rassure-moi Pansy, Dray ne vient pas de parler gentiment à Potter et ils ne viennent pas de conclure un accord pour se venger de Dumbdy ? »

« Si Blaise. »

« Je te l'avais dit Hermione, Le lien qui s'est créé entre eux vas mal finir. »

« Il est lié à Malfoy depuis à peine un jour et son coté serpentard fait déjà surface. Le sortilège qu'ils ont reçu est vraiment intéressant. Il va falloir que je me penche plus dessus. »

« En tout cas Granger, si ces deux-là sont ensemble je ne donne pas cher de la peau du directeur. »

« D'accord avec toi Pansy. » Fit le métisse.

Et sur ce court échange ils rejoignirent leur ami.

La journée passa tranquillement. Etrangement les deux ennemis tenaient parole et aucune altercation ne fut déclarée. Même lors du cours de potion tout ce passa bien. Pourtant Severus avait encore voulu déstabiliser Potter en passant près de sa table dès que celui-ci ajoutait un ingrédient. Mais cette année le griffondor était bon dans la matière. Lors de la guerre il avait appris l'importance des potions. Et avec l'aide d'un certain journal il avait grandement amélioré ses connaissances.

Maintenant les cours étaient terminés et c'était l'heure de manger. Donc la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle. Harry et ses deux amis arrivaient aux portes lorsqu'à quelques mètres de celle-ci un groupe les fit s'arrêter. Le griffondor vit Malfoy et Parkinson sur le côté en train de sourire, et lorsque son regard se tourna vers les personnes que regardaient les deux serpentards il eut une petite idée du pourquoi ils se marraient. En effet Zabini essayait de convaincre Seamus de quelque chose, mais le petit blond n'avait pas du tout l'air d'accord.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir Finnigan ! »

« Mais je ne te mens pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est lié que toutes les émotions que je ressens sont elles aussi liées à toi ! »

« Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de me fixer ? »

« Je ne te fixais pas ! J'avais les yeux dans le vague, car je pensais à quelque chose ! »

« Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais pour avoir un tel regard et qu'un sentiment de bienheureux t'emporte dans des songes ?! »

A ces mots Seamus se mit à rougir.

« N-non… »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du serpentard.

« Intéressant comme tu rougie. Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

Seamus regardait autour de lui pour trouver une sortie de secours. Quelle idée avait eu la coupe de le lier à ce serpentard. Son regard tomba sur celui du sauveur.

« H-Harry-y ! »

Le dit Harry eu un petit sourire et décida d'aider son ami. Après tout ils étaient dans la même galère, lié à deux des serpentard les plus serpentard.

« Abandonne Zabini. Lorsqu'un griffondor ne veut pas parler il ne parle pas. Et puis même si la guerre est finie et que l'on sait que toi et tes amis n'êtes pas de cruel mangemort. Vous restez de vils serpentard. »

Et sur ce, Harry passa un bras amical autour du cou du petit blond et l'entraîna dans la grande salle où ils s'installèrent pour manger, suivi de Ron de d'Hermione.

« Ron ! S'il te plait arrête ! »

« Mais quoi Hermione? »

« Arrête de penser ! »

« Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. »

« Harry ! »

« Je suis sérieuse Ron, tes émotions sont tellement transparentes que j'entends pratiquement tes pensées ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et bien t'entendre parler de la nourriture comme si t'étais un camé ou un charognard devant une pièce de viande n'est pas très plaisant. »

« Comme un quoi ? »

Et pendant qu'Hermione essayait d'expliquer à Ron que lorsqu'il mangeait on avait l'impression qu'une hyène s'attaquait à une charogne Harry en profita pour discuter avec son voisin de table.

« Seamus, à quoi tu pensais tu à l'heure ? »

Son ami se remit à rougir mais finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitation et des regards autour pour être sur que personne ne regarde ou n'écoute il répondit.

« N-ne te moque pas Harry. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je me moque. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ma naissance je suis plutôt ouvert d'esprit. »

« J'ai une amie du côté moldu qui m'a envoyé des places pour une représentation d'une comédie musicale qu'elle et des amis montent pour les vacances de noël. Et elle m'a proposé de participer. »

« Tu chantes ?! »

« O-oui. »

« C'est super, pourquoi tu as honte. Personnellement je suis une vraie casserole. »

« Je sais, j'adore chanter. Mais comme j'ai une voix qui part dans les aigues je préfère ne pas me vanter. »

« Et ton amie elle est au courant de.. »

« Oui elle sait que je suis un sorcier. Mais comme elle a un caractère assez original et que tout ce qui fait peur au moldu l'intéresse grandement je m'entends bien avec elle. Si tu veux, je te donne une place pour venir voir la pièce. »

« Je viendrais avec plaisir. »

Malheureusement un certain blond étant à serpentard avait suivi la discussion des deux griffondors.

« Alors ? Drago que disent-ils ?! »

« Je ne sais pas moi, je ne ressens que les émotions de Potter, je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent. »

« Tu sers à rien, faux frère ! »

Le serpentard sourit. En réalité il avait tout entendu, mais le dire à son ami lui gâcherait le plaisir. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que presque tous finir de manger et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Voila fin du chapitre 2.

Vous aimez?

ps: désolé pour les fautes. J'ai fais attention, mais je ne vois jamais mes fautes. (Elle dit vrai, elle corrige les chapitres une semaine plus tard, voir plus sinon sa caboche efface les fautes de son champs de vision.)


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà !

**Note 1 :** Persos pas à moi.

**Note 2 :** Désolé pour la non-activité entre Harry et Drago. Ça devrait commencer dans pas longtemps. ( Elle a des idées mais lorsqu'elle écrit elle trouve autre chose en plus du coup l'entrée en scène des deux princes est retardé.)

**Note 3 :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je suis toujours désolé pour les fautes que je fais.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui mercredi. La moitié des septièmes années de griffondors et de serpentard ont la matinée entière consacrée aux soins et à l'étude des créatures magiques ensembles. L'autre moitié cours de botanique. Hagrid étant toujours professeur de ce cours, les élèves avancent sur le chemin menant à l'enclos où ils étudient les animaux. Enclos se trouvant à côté de la cabane du garde-chasse.

Arrivé devant la cage, ou plutôt la volière géante. (10 m de large pour 15 m de long et 4 m de haut.)

« Hermione je ne le sens pas ce cours.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh peut-être parce qu'on est sensé étudier des créatures magiques et que je n'en vois aucune dans l'enclos ? »

« On va peut-être faire un cours théorique pour une fois. »

« Ou un cours en pleine forêt interdite! »

Pendant que les élèves commençaient doucement à s'inquiéter sur le sujet du cours, leur professeur arriva accompagné de quatre personnes.

« Cher élèves venez regroupez-vous s'il vous plait ! »

Tous se dépêchèrent. Connaissant le garde-chasse il valait mieux l'écouter.

« Avant de vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire cette matinée je vais faire des groupes de deux pour la deuxième partie du cours. Un griffondor et un serpentard formeront les binômes. Alors, Granger avec Nott, Finnigan avec Zabini, Weasley avec Parkinson, Goyle avec Londubat….et Harry tu iras avec Malfoy. »

Là encore les camarades de classes des deux ennemis s'attendaient à ce qu'ils refusent et commencent une de leurs si connue joutes verbales. Mais non, seulement le sourire en coin sadique qui était revenu sur leurs lèvres.

« Je vais faire les présentation. Voici un vieil ami, Kalle Ingmar et son frère Viktor. Ainsi que les deux enfants d'Ingmar, Elin et Ulrich. Tous les quatre sont des vampires et ont acceptés de participer à ce cours pour vous faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas des êtres sanguinaire mais similaire à vous. Un peu comme les loups-garous, ils ne choisissent pas de devenir vampire. C'est seulement écrit dans leur sang.»

Lorsque leur professeur avait prononcé le mot « vampire » les trois quart des élèves avaient commencé à s'affoler. Le quart restant admiré la beauté de ces êtres peu connue. Monsieur Ingmar était un homme grand ayant la trentaine. Des cheveux brun/noir lui arrivant juste au-dessus des épaules et deux mèches plus longues qui encadraient un visage fin. Avec des yeux tirant sur le violet. Il était habillé du débardeur sans manche à col montant, d'un manteau en cuir sans manche et d'un pantalon noir qui devait aussi être en cuir.

Son frère Viktor, ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux blond/gris court et dégradé plus court du côté gauche du visage et long à droite avec une mèche cachant le visage. Et son seul œil visible était doré et persan. Il était habillé d'un costume noir avec une cravate lâche.

Ulrich, le plus jeune des hommes du groupe avait environ le même âge qu'Harry. Il était blond et souriant avec des yeux plus orangé que doré. Habillé d'un t-shirt vert ample, d'une veste bleue et d'un jean. Il avait des baskets montantes vertes foncé.

Enfin la seule fille du groupe était Elin. A peu près du même âge que son frère, elle avait de longs cheveux noir/bleu ondulés et des yeux d'un violet plus prononcé que son père. Habillé d'une longue robe noire qui paraissait très douce et d'une veste marron à bordure rouge. Elle avait de simple mocassin noir et des collants blancs. Tout en elle donnait une impression de douceur et de timidité.

« Ingmar je te laisse te présenter. »

« Merci Hagrid. Bonjour à tous, comme l'a dit votre professeur nous sommes des vampires. Mais beaucoup de rumeurs et superstitions entaches ce que nous sommes réellement. Tout d'abord l'argent et l'ail ne nous font rien. Ulrich adore la soupe à l'ail par exemple. Ensuite nous ne sommes pas assoiffés de sang. Il est vrai que nous en avons besoin mais peu et seulement une fois par mois pour les adultes. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer nous ne craignons pas le soleil. Cette légende vient du temps où il y avait des chasses aux sorcières chez les moldus. Notre espèce ne voulait pas être près de lieu ou le sang coulait et nous ne devions pas nous faire remarquer. Pour cela nos ancêtres ne sortaient que la nuit. Puis les moldus en ont eu vent et ont commencé à nous chasser la nuit, alors nous avons repris l'habitude de vivre la journée. Pour ce qui est de notre vie éternelle c'est à moitié vrai. Grace au sang et à certain maillons de notre ADN les cellules de notre corps vieillissent moins vite. Ce qui n'empêche pas de mourir. En réalité le seul vampire connu à ce jour pour être immortel est l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale, Monsieur Nicolas Flamel. Pour ce qui est de nous tuer avec des pieux en bois, bien sûr que cela est vrai. Mais si vous vous preniez un pieu vous aussi vous serez blessé. »

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement. Entendre la vérité sur ses êtres si souvent mis au rang de monstres sanguinaires était intriguant et intéressant.

« Certaines organisations font appel à nos services sur des enquêtes par exemple car nous avons la faculté de « sentir » le groupe sanguin des personnes. Ma fille et moi-même pouvons aussi sentir les différentes magies. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais les sorciers ont chacun une magie qui leur est propre. Mais ces différentes magies peuvent être regroupées comme pour les différents groupes sanguins. Ainsi nous pouvons savoir si deux magies sont compatibles. Deux sorciers ayant une magie compatible pourront faire beaucoup de chose. Par exemple ils pourront utiliser la baguette de l'autre, mais aussi combiner deux sortilèges ou encore créer des sorts possibles seulement avec leurs deux magies. »

« Excusez-moi monsieur Kalle mais pourriez-vous voir si il y a deux personnes ayant le même type de magie parmi-nous ? »

« Mademoiselle ? »

«Granger. »

« Et bien Miss Granger oui je peux, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut avant que je précise que lorsque deux personnes ayant le même type de magie créent une potion ensemble il est difficile de créer un antidote. C'est pour cela que le ministère nous recommande de ne pas le dire. Alors si jamais je vous dis qu'il y a deux personnes de magie similaire, je vous prie de ne pas faire de potions dangereuses à moins de prévoir un antidote. Sur ce nous allons voir.»

Ingmar ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une légère brise fit bouger ses cheveux et son manteau. Un voile blanc recouvrit ses pupilles violettes et il sonda les élèves présents. Un sourire franchi ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda un élève puis il eut un regard étonné juste avant d'arrêter son mode vision.

« Elin pourrais-tu activer ton regard et me dire ce que tu vois, s'il te plait ? »

La jeune fille déclencha ses yeux et l'étonnement se vit sur son visage.

« Toi aussi tu vois ce que je vois ? »

« O-oui. »

« Jeune gens il y a parmi vous deux personnes dont les magies sont non seulement identiques à quatre-vingt pour cent, ce qui est très rare mais les vingt pour cent restant sont complémentaire. Ce qui, si jamais ils venaient à travailler ensembles donnerais des pouvoirs extraordinaire. »

« Pouvons-nous savoir qui s'il vous plait ? »

« En réalité il y a trois binômes compatibles. Miss Granger; vous et monsieur Weasley avez des magies compatibles. »

Hermione était très étonnée. Certes Ron avait démontré durant la guerre qu'il savait utiliser plus de sortilèges qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais de la à avoir une magie compatible avec la sienne ! Ron lui était plutôt fier. Son amie était une grande sorcière alors savoir que sa magie était compatible s'était super.

« Ensuite il y a monsieur Londubat et monsieur Nott. Vos deux magies en plus d'être similaire sont complémentaires. L'un de vous est doué pour la botanique et tous se qui s'y rapporte, l'autre est expert dans les potions. Si jamais vous faites une potion ensembles, celle-ci sera parfaitement réussie. »

Les élèves étaient un peu surpris. Savoir que Weasley et Granger avaient des magies similaires n'était pas surprenant. Depuis la première année à Poudlard ils étaient amis, et maintenant tous savaient qu'ils étaient aussi en couple. Mais savoir que le timide Londubat avait une magie similaire au taciturne serpentard était incompréhensible.

« Enfin les deux ayant des magies similaires sont Monsieur Potter et son binôme monsieur Malfoy. La similitude entre vos deux magies est vraiment très rare. Ensemble vous pourriez faire beaucoup de dégâts. Alors s'il vous plait pensez à ce que j'ai dit. »

Un silence pesant était tombé suite à la révélation. Tous les élèves regardaient les deux princes avec inquiétude et appréhension.

« Cher Potter je pense que cette annonce est très intéressante. »

« Cher Malfoy je suis du même avis. »

Tous deux se regardèrent avec un sourire non plus sadique mais complètement fou. Leurs camarades eurent des frissons et des sueurs froides rien qu'en voyant leurs regards. Hagrid voyant l'inconfort de ses élèves et d'Ingmar et sa famille il préféra passer à autre chose.

« Bon maintenant que vous connaissez mieux les vampires passons à la deuxième moitié du cours. Chaque groupe ira avec un des vampires et vous pourrez faire connaissances. Miss Granger et Nott vous irez avec Ingmar. Finnigan, Zabini, Weasley et Parkinson, vous irez avec Viktor. Goyle et Londubat avec Elin, Harry et Malfoy vous serez donc avec Ulrich. Profitez de l'heure restante à discuter. Je suis sûr que vous vous trouverez des passions communes.»

Cette dernière heure passa rapidement. Hermione posa beaucoup de questions et Ingmar lui répondit à chaque fois en détail. Tous deux étaient passionnés et le pauvre serpentard lui ne se fit pas entendre. Par contre il garda toutes les informations dans un coin de sa tête. Il était peut être renfermé mais pas débile, sa soif de savoir était bien présente.

Pour les quatre élèves qui étaient avec Viktor les avis étaient partagés. Si les deux serpentards avaient posé des questions et s'étaient intéressé au vampire, les deux griffondor étaient resté en retrait. Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient appris que celui-ci faisait partie d'une unité de torture.

Du côté de Neville, Grégory et Elin tout était calme. Le serpentard se montrait finalement gentil. Elin se détendit rapidement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter, et ils passèrent un bon moment.

L'heure restante fut passionnante pour les trois jeunes hommes. Harry et Malfoy avaient tout de suite apprécié Ulrich. Il était souriant et franc mais avait aussi un coté roublard typique de la maison serpentard. Ils se promirent de rester en contact, un vampire ayant des connaissances dans certains magasins d'ingrédients de potion est un plus pour la vengeance qu'ils voulaient faire au vieux fou.

« Et donc en réalité vous êtes des ennemis tous les deux ? »

« Et oui Ulrich. Tout a commencé lors de notre entrée à Poudlard. Avant je vivais du coté moldu, chez mon oncle, ma tante et leur fils. Ils me traitaient encore pire qu'un elfe de maison, tous cela parce que ma tante n'avait jamais aimé sa sœur, ma mère car elle était une sorcière. Bref à mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier je ne connaissais personne. Ron, le rouquin là-bas a été le premier à venir me parler. Et puis avant la répartition des maisons Malfoy est venu me voir en insultant Ron. Lorsque mon tour est arrivé pour être réparti le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à serpentard, mais Malfoy y étant et Ron étant à griffondor le choix à vite était fait. Et c'est de la que notre haine a commencé. »

« Ah je comprends mieux. Mais je suis quand même étonné. Que vos magies soient tellement en symbiose alors que vous vous faites la guerre est étrange. Vous devriez repartir à zéro, ensemble vous pourriez faire beaucoup de chose. »

« En tout cas Kalle, pour le moment on fait une trêve. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur a toujours des idées farfelues mais cette année il a dépassé les bornes. Et que ce soit Potter ou moi on est tous les deux d'accord sur ce point. »

« Ce que veut dire Malfoy c'est que le directeur a lancé un sortilèges aux deux dernières années de Poudlard pour leurs faire profiter de la paix qui règne depuis le mort de la larve humanoïde qui nous servait de mage noir. Résultat, il a créé des binômes et chacun des binômes ressent l'émotion la plus forte de l'autre. »

« Potter et moi étions absolument contre lorsqu'il nous a annoncé tout sourire qu'on formerait un binôme. Du coup nous avions chacun crée une barrière magique autour de nous. Le sort a rebondit, détruit nos barrières et j'ai reçu le sortilège destiné à Potter et lui le mien. Ce qui fait qu'en plus de ressentir les émotions de l'autre nous pouvons aussi voir ce que l'autre voit lorsque l'un de nous ferme les yeux. »

« Je peux aussi entendre ce que tu entends quand je ferme les yeux. »

«Superbe. »

« Je vois. En tout cas lorsque vous ne vous engueulez pas vous êtes super intéressant. Du fait que je vois un vampire je n'ai jamais eu d'ami autre que ceux de mon espèce. Alors...»

« Oui Potter j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de m'envoyer une émotion affectée. Nous serions contents d'être ami avec toi Kalle. Tu as assez de serpentardise en toi pour faire partie de mes amis et je suis sûr que Potter aimerait avoir un ami de plus. Le survivant est avare d'ami. »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas avare d'ami. Mais je serais content de te compter parmi mes amis Ulrich, tu me fais penser à moi lorsque je n'en avais pas. Et je sais combien une main tendue apporte comme réconfort. »

« Merci, vous deux. »

C'est ainsi que se termina cette matinée pour le moins étonnante mais bénéfique. L'après-midi les sélections de Quidditch. Harry ne prit pas le poste de capitaine, il le laissa à Ginny. Par contre Drago était capitaine de son équipe, et il était plutôt fier. Mais si jamais il voulait battre Potter il allait devoir s'entraîner.

* * *

Alors vous aimez Monsieur Kalle et sa famille?

(Eh psit, les liens.)

A oui, voici les liens pour les persos dont je me suis inspirée

Pour Ingmar : .

Pour Viktor celui de droite : . 3861/77143861/pics/3082719153_1_13_

Pour Ulrich : .

Et pour Elin : .

J'espère que vous pourrez voir les images.

ps: j'ai dépassé 2500 mots ! (Applaudissez ceci est **très** rare!)


	4. Chapter 4

Me voici, désolé pour mon retard mais j'ai eu peu d'inspiration arrivé à la moitié. Et puis BOUM! Un éclair d'inspiration m'a traversé.

**Note 1 :** Perso toujours pas à moi, je les empruntes justes.

**Note 2 : **Merci à brigitte26, Demlone, misslove 25 et YAMIKO pour leurs reviews. C'est grâce à vos petits mots que j'ai réussi à continuer.

**Note 3 :** Le fourchelangue est en italique.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une semaine était déjà passé et le calme régnait à Poudlard. Aucune altercation entre griffondor et serpentard, aucun point enlevé lors des cours de potions et même aucun problème lors des entraînements de Quidditch collectif. Comme dit le dicton moldu « C'est le calme avant la tempête ». Et cette tempête portait le nom de Potter-Malfoy, alors autant dire que le pauvre directeur risquait de la sentir passer.

Vendredi 8h grande salle.

« Harry lance-moi un sort de silence s'il te plait ! »

« Non Hermione, désolé mais je ne peux pas ! Je sais qu'être dans la tête de Ron est une lourde tâche mais on ne sait pas l'effet de ce sortilège sur un être vivant. Et je te ferais dire qu'être dans la tête de Malfoy n'est pas super non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? Lui ne pense pas à manger 30 heures par jours que je sache. »

« Non, mais trois émotions reviennent très souvent chez lui. Il broie du noir, il est acerbe et il est tendu. On dirait que la tristesse remplie ses journées, c'est vraiment déprimant. »

«Harry n'oublie pas que Malfoy a failli perdre sa mère et son père lors de la guerre. Et même si celui-ci n'est pas le père le plus gentil, il reste le sien. En plus même si Malfoy n'a pas participé à la guerre il a dû être marqué pour ne pas mourir. Et je pense qu'avoir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras n'est pas quelque chose que les gens apprécient, en particulier lorsque l'on ne connait qu'une partie de l'histoire de la famille Malfoy. Imagine comment sa famille à du souffrir durant la guerre, tous les doloris qu'ils ont dû prendre. Heureusement à Poudlard personne ne prend en compte la marque.»

« C'est vrai que vu de cette manière… »

« Harry tu devrais arrêter de faire comme si il était ton pire ennemi. Et pas seulement le temps de votre vengeance, que je trouve d'ailleurs inutile. Les quelques fois ou je lui ai parlé après la guerre m'ont fait comprendre qu'il a changé. »

« Tu es en train de me demander d'être ami avec Malfoy ?! »

« Oui. Profites de votre accord pour connaitre mieux le côté « Drago ». Puisque le côté « Malfoy » tu le connais déjà par cœur. Et n'oublie pas, si la coupe vous a lié, c'est que vous avez des points communs. »

« Je ne te promet rien mais, je vais essayer. »

« LE COURRIER ! » cria un élève.

Des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux volaient au-dessus des tables de la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient contente de ce qu'ils recevaient. Leurs magazines de mode ou des nouvelles concernant leurs idoles. D'autres recevaient des nouvelles de leur famille ou amis.

« Eh Harry. » l'interpella Seamus. « C'est une lettre de mon amie moldu. Je lui avais parlé de toi dans une lettre la dernière fois et elle est impatiente de te rencontrer ! »

« Super, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier part contre. » Répondit Harry avec un ton dangereux.

« Heu… peut être ? »

« Seamus ! »

« Désolé mais je la connais depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Alors je lui ai parlé d'un peu tout ce qui se passait ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est simple comme fille donc elle ne sera pas une groupie. Elle est plus du genre à te charrier gentiment. »

« J'espère. »

« Eh Harry regarde, il y a un hibou qui arrive. Je pense qu'il est pour toi. »

Le griffondor était étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir du courrier. Le vieux fou ayant bloqué les lettres des fans et Sirius lui ayant envoyé une lettre en début de semaine il n'aurait dû rien recevoir. Pourtant le hibou se posa en toute légèreté et habileté sur la table à côté d'Harry.

Le griffondor détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et lui donna des morceaux du croissant qu'il avait commencé à manger. Lorsque le hibou eu fini et s'envola Harry ouvrit le parchemin.

'Potter,

Rejoins-moi ce soir à 21 h, au septième étage devant la salle sur demande.

Signé Malfoy.

Ps : Arrête de mettre des loques comme habits Potter. '

Après avoir lu le mot Harry leva son regard vers la table des serpentard. Cherchant une tête blonde parmi les serpents. Après quelques secondes de recherche son regard croisa celui gris orageux de Drago et un sentiment moqueur le traversa.

« Apparemment Malfoy, il te suffit de te moquer de moi pour retrouver ta bonne humeur. »Chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques regards de défis durant le petit déjeuné, mais ils durent rompre le contact visuel rapidement car les cours de la journée commençaient.

La journée paru interminable au griffondor. Il avait une sorte d'appréhension pour sa rencontre avec le serpentard. Jamais jusque-là ils n'avaient réussi à ce parler. Leurs dialogues avaient toujours finis en joutes verbales, en duel, ou en combat. Mais après sa discussion avec son amie le matin même, Harry voulait bien essayer d'établir un lien avec son binôme. Maintenant il espérait que l'autre aussi ferait un effort, même minime.

20 h Tour griffondor.

« N'oublie pas Harry, ne te bats pas avec lui. »

« Mais Hermione… »

« Non pas de mais ! Tu sais très bien que je suis contre votre vengeance. Mais si elle vous permet de mieux vous entendre et par la suite que vous arrêtiez complètement de vous chamailler pour rien, ce sera un mal pour un bien. »

« Hermione ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'Harry et Malfoy soient amis ?! »

« Si Ron, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux. C'est juste que vous êtes trop bornés pour vous en rendre compte ! »

« Ah oui, et tu peux me dire ce qu'Harry a comme points communs avec ce sale serpent ?! »

« Mais bien sur Ronald, ils aiment tous les deux le Quidditch, ils descendent tous les deux d'un des fondateur de Poudlard, ils ont eu tous les deux une enfance difficile et même si ils ne l'avoueront jamais ils trouvent tous les deux des points positif dans la maison de l'autre. Nous savons qu'Harry aurait du aller à serpentard, et il faut beaucoup de courage pour trahir sa famille et être un espion pour l'ordre. »

« Merci Hermione on a compris. Et n'en rajoute pas Ron, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Hermione ne dit rien au hasard. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je ne tiens pas à être en retard, connaissant Malfoy il en fera tout un plat et nous n'aurons pas le temps de parler d'autre chose. »

« Eh mec tu ne veux pas vraiment devenir « ami » avec Malfoy ?! »

« Pour le moment être ami avec Malfoy est impossible, par contre si on pouvait s'entendre et se supporter dans une même pièce se serait bien . »

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais Ron, allez Harry tu devrais y aller. Il est déjà 20h40. »

« A toute à l'heure. »

« Fais attention à Rusard ! »

« T'inquiète, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Harry passa la porte de la grosse dame et parti dans les couloirs déserts du château. Malfoy était malin, lui il était préfet. Etre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu n'était pas dangereux. Harry sentait une émotion sadique venir du serpentard. Il devait espérer que le griffondor se fasse prendre. Mais pas de chances pour lui, Harry connaissait le château par-cœur et avait la carte des maraudeurs et son amie Sywie, une femelle serpent verte et argentée qu'Harry avait sauvé lors d'une de ses sorties dans la forêt interdite. Il ne craignait rien puisque Miss Teigne avait peur d'elle et donc conduisait son maitre dans les couloirs opposés. Harry arriva donc rapidement au couloir menant à la salle sur demande. Il vit Malfoy caché derrière la statue, en face du mur de la salle sur demande et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« Sywie, longe le couloir et fais en sorte qu'il te voit. Ok »_ chuchota Harry en fourchelangue.

_« Ok, à tout de suite. » Répondit-elle._

Pendant que le serpent partait en direction du mur de gauche et longeais le couloir, Harry fit marche arrière et prit un passage secret menant juste derrière la statue. Il se trouva donc derrière Malfoy.

« Bonsoir Malfoy. » Chuchota le brun à l'oreille du blond.

Le serpentard surveillait le serpent qu'il avait aperçu devant la salle sur demande, il ne remarqua pas la présence près de lui. Alors lorsque le griffondor lui parla, une immense peur s'empara de lui et il fit un bond en arrière et sorti sa baguette en position de défense. La peur d'un mangemort ou pire encore l'attaque fut tellement forte qu'une larme coula au coin de son œil.

« P-otter… »

Harry ressentit très clairement et intensément le sentiment de terreur puis de soulagement du serpentard lorsqu'il reconnut le griffondor, et un sentiment de culpabilité prit place dans son cœur.

« Désolé de t'avoir surpris Malfoy, mais les couloirs n'étant pas sur pour moi je préfère emprunter quelques passages secrets. »

« Tu ne m'as pas surpris Potter. »

POV Harry

Non je t'ai terrorisé, c'est pire. Désolé Drago, Hermione m'a expliqué que cette guerre t'avait changé, je n'aurais pas dû agir pour faire peur à Malfoy mais prendre en compte les sentiments de Drago.

Fin POV

« Et si nous allions dans la salle en face pour discuter du plan contre notre cher vieux fou de directeur ? »

« D'accord avec toi Potter. »

Le brun se présenta devant le mur cachant le passage et se concentra. Il lui fallait une salle neutre, un endroit ou serpentard, griffondor, le nom de Potter et de Malfoy ne seraient pas présenté. Une pièce où ils pourraient essayer de repartir à zéro.

Lorsqu'une porte en bois massif finement sculptée, avec deux larges fermoirs ouvragés se matérialisa, Harry inspira et tourna la poignée.

« J'espère pour toi Potter, que tu n'as pas créé la réplique de la tour des lions. Si jamais je vois les couleurs criardes des griffons je fais demi-to-ur… »

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cela. Connaissant le manque de goût du survivant en matière d'habits, il s'attendait à quelques choses d'horrible. Mais là il était surpris.

La salle devant lui était grande. Une large cheminée en pierre trôné sur le mur de droite. Deux fauteuils en cuir et une table basse étaient près du feu. Une armoire avec différentes boissons alcoolisées ou non et une bibliothèque encadrées la cheminée. De larges rideaux bleutés recouvraient le mur de gauche. Derrière l'un d'eux l'on pouvait voir une fenêtre magique avec un paysage nocturne à l'extérieur. Des lustres sculptés de beaucoup de détails étaient suspendus au plafond, donnant ainsi une douce lumière à la pièce. Enfin sur le mur du fond, une tapisserie s'étalait. Dessus l'on pouvait y voir différents balais volant tournoyer dans un ciel calme. Regardant de plus près Drago vit que chaque balais étaient présent, Les Nimbus, Les Brossdur, Les Comètes et bien sur L'Eclair de Feu.

« Avant que tu commences à critiquer la pièce je préfère te le dire. Certes il y a cette histoire de binôme et comme tu l'as dis, nous devons arrêter nos querelles. J'en ai marre de me battre, la guerre est terminée et on a survécus. Durant celle-ci tu as bien vu que j'étais le Survivant, Le Héros seulement parce qu'une stupide prophétie l'avait prédite. Et tu vas peut-être ne pas me croire mais je te dois la vie. Chaque année il m'arrivait quelques choses. Les personnes autour de moi mentaient, faisaient des courbettes seulement car j'étais Harry Potter ! Il n'y a que toi qui m'as pris pour égal. Tu m'insultais, me lançais des sorts, me frappais… Tout cela pour te dire que malgré le fait que tu sois un sale petit bourgeois serpentard, je te respecte pour tous ce que tu as enduré durant la guerre. »

POV Drago

P'tain ! Il raconte quoi, il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Bon c'est sur je ne sortirais jamais un paragraphe aussi long et guimauve mais je pense la même chose. C'est chiant de lui faire la guerre alors qu'il n'a pas le chevilles gonflées par sa popularité comme tout les autres abrutis. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'évite depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin bref, comme tu n'entends toujours pas mes pensées, et que je ne suis pas connard je vais laisser passer.

Fin du POV

« Et bien Potter je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dis et on va aller s'asseoir et commencer à parler du plan de vengeance. »

* * *

Alors Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Pas trop nul j'espère.

Laissez un petit mot svp, ça me motive toujours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note 1:** Perso toujours pas à moi. Par contre l'histoire oui

**Note 2: **Merci à brigitte26, Rikurt36 et Angela pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et pour répondre à ta question brigitte26 je ne sais pas. Mais même s'ils se rapprochent ça restera gentil; ils doivent d'abord être ami.

**Note 3: **ATTENTION chapitre est complètement zarb. Lorsque je l'ai relu je me suis demandée comment j'en étais arrivé là.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Salle sur demande, 23h59

Plusieurs idées avaient traversé la tête du binôme le plus dangereux de Poudlard. Potion à hérisser les cheveux, d'amnésie, de ratatinage, philtre de confusion, élixir d'euphorie ou encore sortilège d'altération de la mémoire, de babillage et encore beaucoup d'autre idées. Mais si au début ils étaient plutôt gentil plus l'heure avancée plus leur vengeance était forte, voir menaçante.

« Bon résumons Malfoy. Nous avons 11 potions, 38 sortilèges et 20 mauvais coups possibles. »

« C'est ça Potter. Dis donc je ne te savais pas aussi serpentard. Tu fais même légèrement psychopathe sur les bords. Sérieux l'idée de métamorphoser le vieux en vieille moldu ayant sa ménopause était un peu abusée quand même ! »

« Ah et tu crois que ton idée de potion laxative à effet même sans nourriture ingérée était mieux ? »

« Ouais. »

« On pourrait faire un mix des deux, ce serait un compromit ? »

« Non Potter, la vieille chouette qui te sert de directrice serait capable de nous obliger à s'occuper de l'autre. »

« Ouais, réflexion faite….non il ne vaut mieux pas. »fit Harry avec une grimace de dégout.

« Bon Potter je propose que l'on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Vu l'heure on risque de trouver des idées encore pire et je ne tiens pas à être traumatisé par une des tiennes. »

« Ni moi par les tienne. Au faite, le grand aristo que tu es voudrait-il m'accompagner jusqu'aux cuisines, histoire de fêter notre prochaine vengeance ? »

« Il y a de l'alcool dans les cuisines ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus pourtant. »

« Tu verras lorsqu'on sera arrivé. » Répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Ils sortirent en silence de la salle dérobée et longèrent les couloirs en faisant attention de ne pas croiser Rusard ou un prof. Une fois devant le tableau Harry chatouilla la poire, attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

« Dobby. »

-Pof !-

« Monsieur Harry Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous voir Monsieur ! Dobby a cru que monsieur Harry Potter était en colère contre Dobby. Alors Dobby s'est puni mais…. »

« Dobby ! Tu es libre et travaille ici maintenant, alors arrête de m'appeler monsieur. Ok ? Et puis d'abord je suis venu en début de semaine. »

« Dobby ? Ce n'est pas l'elfe que ma famille avait et qui s'est barré ? »

« Si Malfoy. Et c'est même moi qui l'ai libéré des tortures que lui infligé ton père. Dobby est un elfe assez dérangé alors les coups de cannes n'ont pas arrangé son problème. » Chuchota Harry au blond.

«Que voulait Harry Potter ? »

« Comme d'habitude Dobby. Mais fais en deux cette fois. »

« Tout de suite monsieur. »

-Pof-

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent à une petite table près d'une fenêtre magique de la cuisine. Dehors on pouvait voir un ciel nocturne avec un magnifique croissant de lune.

-Pof-

« Voilà pour monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur Malfoy. »

L'elfe déposa deux tasses hautes.

« Sérieux Potter ! Un chocolat chaud ?! »

« Goûtes avant de me sortir tout un monologue comme quoi tu t'es fait arnaquer. Ce chocolat est très spécial. »

« Au point où j'en suis… »

Drago attrapa sa tasse et l'approcha de ses lèvres. A quelques millimètres de celle-ci il se stoppa, regarda son compagnon de table et ne voyant rien de suspect, il posa ses lèvres sur le bord de la tasse.

POV de Drago

OH MY GOD ! Ce machin est le truc le meilleur que je n'ai jamais goûté ! Le chocolat est aussi fondant que des morceaux de fondant intense. Il y a une légère touche de vanille qui rend la texture onctueuse. La couche de chantilly dessus est délicieusement sucrée et les petits morceaux de biscuits dessus sont mortels !

Fin du POV

« Alors Malfoy ? »

Harry avait un grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Voir la tête que faisait le blond en ce moment valait très cher. Il avait le visage illuminé, ses pupilles orageuses étaient très dilatées et le griffondor ressentait très clairement le bonheur et l'allégresse dont était victime l'autre.

« Potter, je dois avouer que ce-cette boisson n'est pas mauvaise. »

« Je te l'avais dit. Lorsqu'il s'agit de la nourriture que je mange, j'ai un sens culinaire aiguisé. Pour te donner la recette, même si tu ne vas rien comprendre puisque les ingrédients sont moldus. C'est fait avec du chocolat Poulain noir extra que l'on fait fondre dans du lait, de la chantilly à la vanille de Madagascar et morceaux des spéculoos, sorte de biscuit à la cannelle. »

« Je vais passer le fait que tu m'as fait boire un truc moldu…Dommage que ton sens du style ne sois pas existant chez toi. »

« Allez ! Mais tu vas arrêter avec ma garde-robe. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard j'étais pratiquement l'elfe de maison des moldus qui me servent d'oncle et de tante. Même une fois à Poudlard je n'ai pas pu porter autre chose que les vieux habits de leur fils. Puis l'histoire avec Volvo et cie. En plus je ne savais pas si je serais encore vivant après la guerre. Et maintenant j'ai tellement étais habitué à porter n'importe quoi que je ne fais pas attention. »

« Le grand Drago Malfoy que je suis va te faire une proposition qu'il ne fait jamais d'habitude. Je te propose de te refaire une vraie garde-robe et en même temps de t'enlever ton image de survivant. Alors ? »

« Et bien la proposition est intéressante Malfoy. Maintenant j'espère que si j'accepte tu ne me changeras pas en limace à corne. »

« Ce serait tentant mais non. Je te propose un relooking digne d'un Malfoy. Ce doit être ton chocolat qui me rend aussi gentil. Berk. »

« Avoir un relooking par toi peut-être super ou dangereux alors je préfère rester sur mes gardes pour le moment. »

« Que dirais-tu de demain….enfin de tout à l'heure puisque nous sommes déjà samedi. A 14h devant chez Madame Guipure ? »

« D'accord Malfoy. »

Ils finirent leurs délicieux chocolats et repartirent chacun dans leurs chambres. La journée de demain promettait d'être éprouvante.

-Samedi 13 Septembre-

Grande Salle, 9h27

« Eh mon pote tu ne vas pas faire ça ! »

« D'habitude je ne suis jamais du même avis que Ron, mais là… »

« Faut savoir Hermione ! Tu me dis de faire confiance à Malfoy, d'apprendre à connaitre le coté Drago. Je suis ton conseil et là tu me dis que je suis un idiot pour lui faire confiance. »

« Et bien, croire un serpentard lorsqu'il te propose de te relooker alors qu'il a passé toute ces années à te rabaisser…..Je sais que je t'ai dit d'apprendre à le connaitre mais tu choisis un chemin plutôt risqué. S'il te fait un mauvais coup… »

« Il ne m'en fera pas. Je connais Malfoy par cœur je te signal. Je sais reconnaître lorsqu'il prépare un coup bas. Bizarrement cette fois il avait l'air honnête. Et si jamais il me fait un mauvais coup je sais me défendre je te rappelle ! »

« C'est toi qui voit. »

Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Depuis que ces amis étaient au courant de son relooking made in Malfoy, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de le bassiner avec. Certes faire confiance à Malfoy était risqué mais bizarrement il lui faisait confiance. Si il y avait un domaine dans lequel celui-ci excellé, c'était bien celui de la mode. Enfin bref, le brun avait déjà décidé d'aller faire les boutiques avec le serpentard.

« 'Faire les boutiques avec Malfoy'. Même la phrase fait bizarre. »

16h au Chemin de Traverse.

Le brun commençait à être fatigué. Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant chez Madame Guipure à 14h pile, le blond l'attendait déjà. Il l'avait aussitôt entraîné dans différentes boutiques toutes plus coûteuses les unes que les autres. Pourtant Harry s'était vite pris au jeu des essayages et le serpentard était sérieux dans ses choix d'habits. Même si le griffondor se retrouvait avec beaucoup de vêtements vert émeraude.

Flash-Back

« Malfoy tu le fais exprès dis-moi ? Pourquoi les trois dernières chemises que tu m'as fait essayer sont vertes ? »

« Et bien Potter s'est triste à dire pour moi mais le vert te va mieux qu'à moi. Etant brun foncé avec une peau plus mate le vert te va bien. En plus il fait ressortir tes yeux. »

« Oh, le grand Drago Malfoy veux faire ressortir mes yeux ! »

« Pense ce que tu veux Potter. Et puis je ne vais pas laisser mon partenaire de vengeance avec un look pourri. »

Fin Flash-Back

« Malfoy on peut faire une pause. J'en peux plus de tous ces essayages. Tu es encore plus pointilleux qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle veut nous faire réviser. »

« Je suis d'accord pour faire une pause, mais à la condition d'enlever tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. Le sens du style et le savoir maladif sont deux choses complètement différentes. »

« Mais oui, allez viens ont va aller boire une bière au beurre au Trois Balais. »

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à siroter leurs boissons. Parlant de choses et d'autres, ils s'étonnèrent d'avoir plusieurs passions en communs. Le serpentard avait même avoué ne pas vouloir lui non plus de l'attention que les gens avaient pour lui ou plutôt avaient pour sa famille. A cause de cela il n'avait pas profité d'une enfance digne de ce nom. Le griffondor lui, lui avait fait part de son intérêt pour la musique classique. Il aimait particulièrement le violon. Drago lui avait alors dit que lui aussi aimé beaucoup cet instrument, même si il préféré jouer du piano.

« Vu l'heure nous devrions y aller. Une connaissance nous attend pour changer ton image de Sauveur. »

Une fois sortie du bâtiment ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie du chemin de traverse et arrivèrent devant le magasin Purge & Pionce.

« Euh Malfoy je ne suis pas un fou alors pas besoin de m'amener à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Se serait tentant Potter mais l'idée de te faire enfermer n'est pas dans mes plans d'aujourd'hui. »

« Alors que faisons-nous ici ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, on vient voir une connaissance. Allez suis-moi. »

Le brun fut entraîné par le blond du côté magique de la bâtisse. Une fois dans le hall de l'hôpital, Drago traversa différents couloirs et au bout de dix minutes de marches il se stoppa devant une porte dans un couloir calme et éloigné de l'agitation qui anime Sainte Mangouste. Inspira un grand coup et toqua.

« Juste une chose Potter, promets-moi que ce que tu apprendras ici restera entre nous. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais cela, alors que tu vas peut-être m'enfermer ? »

« S'il te plait Potter, promets-moi ! »

« Ok ! Ok même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

A peine leur échange terminé, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. Une longue chevelure noire et des yeux bleu clair à couper le souffle.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Entrez ! Je suis contente de vous revoir. Monsieur Potter je présume, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Cayley. Désolé pour le léger retard. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Comme vous le savez j'ai souvent des patients qui viennent à l'improviste, alors je suis moi-même souvent en retard. »

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Non je ne lui ai rien dit car il aurait refusé sinon. »

« Allons monsieur Malfoy, vous savez bien que chaque patient doit être consentant ! »

« J'ai simplement pensé que vous lui expliquerez mieux que moi et que donc lui-même accepterait. »

« Dans ce cas installez-vous sur ces chaises….Pour faire simple monsieur Potter je suis ce que les moldus appellent une opticienne ou plutôt une ophtalmologue. Mais en version sorcier bien sûr. Je peux « réparer » des troubles de la vue par exemple. C'est donc pour cela que votre ami vous a amené ici. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous me proposer de me rendre la vue sans avoir besoin de lunette. Et si vous connaissez Malfoy c'est qu'il devait lui aussi porter des lunettes ?! »

« Oui cela est bien résumé. »

« Malfoy avec des lunette. J'ai beau me concentrer je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Ah ah ah trop fort ! »

Et sur cette nouvelle le griffondor parti dans un fou rire.

« Voilà pourquoi j'avais des réticences pour t'amener ici ! Arrêtes de rire Potter ! »

Après encore cinq bonnes minutes de fou rire incontrôlé le brun retrouva son sérieux.

« Si vos méthode ne comportent pas de risque je suis d'accord. »

« Bien venez-vous allonger. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes. Un peu de votre sang et un de vos cheveux feront l'affaire pour créer le remède à votre mauvaise vue. »

Le brun alla s'allonger sur le lit du médecin et attendit qu'elle soigne ses yeux. Il n'était pas très rassuré. Ses lunettes il les avait depuis tout petit, elles faisaient partie de lui. Sans séparer revenait à oublier son passé. Hermione lui avait déjà proposé d'aller voir un médicomage mais il avait toujours refusé. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fois il se laissait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard la médicomage lui donna une potion et lui dit de fermer les yeux le temps que la potion fasse effet. Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège/lit et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Malfoy n'avait presque pas était méchant avec lui. Quelques plaintes, moqueries, comparaisons débiles et menaces mais en gros la journée s'était bien passée. Il avait presque vu le blond comme un de ses amis proches et ça s'était vraiment fort ! Pourtant aussi bizarre que s'était de le penser, Harry avait apprécié passé du temps avec Drago, le garçon simple même si un peu hautain et qui avait un sens affiné du style et un gout prononcé pour la beauté de tout sorte. Et l'aperçu du vrai Drago caché derrière le fils Malfoy était intéressant.

« C'est bon Monsieur Potter vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Lentement il reprit place dans le monde réel et ouvrit un œil après l'autre le plus lentement possible.

« Vous devriez enlever vos lunettes sinon votre nouvelle vue n'arrivera pas à se régler. »

Harry devait bien avouer qu'elle le gêné et les enleva.

« Ouah Potter, depuis quand as-tu des yeux pareil ?! »

« Il est vrai Monsieur Malfoy, que des yeux aussi profond et intense sont rare. »

« En tout cas Potter, prépare-toi à devenir encore plus demandé. Avec le relooking que je t'ai fait personne ne pourra dire que tu n'es pas un des plus attirant et beau parti de Poudlard. »

« Merci Malfoy mais mon but n'était pas celui-là. Moi je veux passer inaperçu. »

« Rien de plus simple Potter. Ce soir lorsqu'on arrivera dans la grande salle tu feras comme d'habitude. Et lorsque tu atteindras ta limite d'entente de débilité Poudlardienne et bien tu laisseras ton câble péter et sortira leur quatre vérité à ses abrutis. Comme quoi ils te saoul tous, que tu veux juste prendre un nouveau départ et que leur petite personne tu t'en moque autant que le cours d'histoire de la magie ! »

« Pas sûr que ton plan marche Malfoy. »

« Mais si, crois un pro en la matière. »

« Bon ok, même si suivre deux de tes plans en moins de 48h est risqué. Par contre je reformulerais parce que ton idée fait trop serpentard. »

« Comme tu veux, même si je te rappelle que tu devais aller à Serpentard. »

« Bref. Merci Mademoiselle Cayley, je vois parfaitement clair, par contre c'est assez étrange de ne plus avoir mes lunettes. »

« De rien Monsieur Potter, s'était un plaisir. »

« Au revoir. Et merci encore. »

« Au revoir. »

Le binôme reparti au chemin de traverse puis se dirigea vers les sombrals pour rentrer au château. Le retour ce passa dans le calme et même si le blond ne l'avouerait jamais lui aussi avait apprécié cette journée. Potter n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le pensé et pouvait être intéressant et marrant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au magasin de Quidditch le brun était aussi passionné que lui des nouveautés. En fin connaisseurs ils avaient vite compris qu'ils avaient le même œil critique dans cette matière.

Arrivé le dîner du soir à la grande salle Harry tenu pas longtemps avant de suivre le conseil du blond et pour une fois il l'en remercia. Son coup d'éclat avait tellement étonné tous les monde que plus personne ne le traqué comme avant. Le brun se sentait enfin un peu libre, un peu plus adolescent et aussi un peu plus heureux.

* * *

J'aimerais avoir vos impression. Un petit message ne coûte rien, pas besoin de vous faire saigner les doigts!

J'espère en tout cas que vous rigolez et vous amusez bien à lire cette fanfic.

ps: toujours désolé pour les fautes.


End file.
